


cap 3 stucky rewrite

by catsxnmars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Future smut maybe??, How Do I Tag, I made them gayer, Its just rewrites of cap 3 scenes, Like my first one ever, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, This is my first fic hi, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsxnmars/pseuds/catsxnmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So civil war had so many opportunities for good stucky action and I couldn't let that go to waste. So I rewrote a bunch of scenes. Enjoy c:</p><p>((This is my first ever fic pls be nice to me))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quinjet

  
"I don't know if I'm worth all this to you..." he says, looking absent-mindedly to the side.  
  
Steve shifts his gaze to look at the other man's reflection in the quinjet window. It's still the same face he knew 70 years ago. Maybe it looks more tired now, haunted by the things he has seen himself do. Long hair frames that face now but it is the exact same color Steve remembers from when they were kids. Somehow warmth still shines through the layer of doubt and fear covering his icy gray eyes. He's definitely not as clean as he was all those years ago. Maybe the stubble and recently aquired cuts and bruises exaggerate the tiredness in his features. But underneath all that, all the exaustion and fear of himself, he is still Bucky. Steve's Bucky. The man he never stopped loving and never will. Steve turns away from Bucky's reflection to look at the man with his own eyes. He's staring down at his own hands in his lap, doubt still plagueing his face. Steve stares for a moment before he speaks.  
  
"You are."


	2. Elevator

There is no noise except that of the old elevator carrying them down into the base. They stare at each other in silence, neither wanting to break it.

It would be so easy, Bucky thinks. So easy to reach across the small space and touch him. Now is not the time he tells himself, but a quieter voice in the back of his head tells him maybe there won't be another time. Bucky makes a decision.

Steve is too caught up in examining the other man's face to notice the hand reaching towards his own. It startles him at first but soon he leans in to the familiar yet new touch. He brings his own hand up to rest on the one now gently caressing his cheek. They stare into each others eyes, both asking for permission and both giving it.

They lean in, almost in unison, and their lips meet. As soon as they do they are taken back 70 years, to sharing warmth in Brooklyn winters, to sharing beds in cramped army bases, to sharing loving touches in private.

The kiss was soft and slow, full of love and tenderness. Steve moved his hand up Bucky's arm to rest on his flesh shoulder. His other hand moves to the nape of the other man's neck. Bucky carefully lifts his metal arm to hold Steve at the hip.

They stay like this until they both run out of air and pull back to rest their foreheads together, both panting slightly but still holding on to the other. Steve pulls back completely and looks adoringly at Bucky's face. Bucky smiles slightly.

The elevator comes to a stop and they are pulled out of their thoughts and back to the mission. No words were spoken. None were needed. All they needed to say was expressed in the touches, the looks, the kiss. They had loved each other for nearly 100 years. There was no need to say it then. And there was no need to say it now.


	3. Bunker

They were all on the floor. Tony's suit and what was left of Bucky's arm were still giving off sparks. Steve pulled himself up from where he had collapsed and moved over to Bucky. He reached out to help the other man up then wrapped an arm around his waist for support.

Tony was saying something, shouting, Steve thought, but it was barely registering with him. He heard something about not deserving the shield, so he drops it. He has more important things to take care of.

They are outside the now. The only words between them up to this point had been "are you okay?"s and various versions of "yeah". 

Bucky stops.

"Are y-" Steve starts, but is cut off by the other man.

"I love you." Bucky says, staring straight ahead. "I can't believe it's taken 80 years and us both dying for me to say it but Steven Grant Rogers," Bucky takes a breath and turns to look at him now, "I love you."

Steve stares with parted lips and eyes full of adoration before breaking in to a breathy chuckle.

"I love you too, jerk." He says, then cups the other man's face to pull him in to a kiss.

The kiss is short and followed by them simply hugging. Steve's arms encircle Bucky's waist and Bucky brings his remaining arm up to rest on Steve's shoulder and nuzzles into the crook of his neck.

"Punk," he mumbles, smiling against the blonde man's neck. Steve smiles too and moves to kiss the side of his best friend's head.

They are okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @heavydirtysuper-soldiers c:


End file.
